everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
Common People
Common People is a song by Pulp. Lyrics She came from Greece she had a thirst for knowledge She studied sculpture at Saint Martin's College That's where I Caught her eye She told me that her Dad was loaded I said "In that case I'll have a rum and Coca-Cola" She said "Fine" And then in thirty seconds time she said I wanna live like common people I wanna do whatever common people do Wanna sleep with common people I wanna sleep with common people Like you What else could I do I said "I'll see what I can do" I took her to a supermarket I don't know why But I had to start it somewhere So it started there I said, "pretend you've got no money" She just laughed and said "Oh you're so funny" I said "Yeah? Well I can't see anyone else smiling in here? Are you sure" You wanna live like common people You wanna see whatever common people see Wanna sleep with common people You wanna sleep with common people Like me But she didn't understand She just smiled and held my hand Rent a flat above a shop Cut your hair and get a job Smoke some fags and play some pool Pretend you never went to school But still you'll never get it right 'Cause when you're laid in bed at night Watching roaches climb the wall If you called your Dad he could stop it all, yeah You'll never live like common people You'll never do whatever common people do Never fail like common people You'll never watch your life slide out of view And then dance and drink and screw Because there's nothing else to do Sing along with the common people Sing along and it might just get you through Laugh along with the common people Laugh along even though they're laughing at you And the stupid things that you do Because you think that poor is cool Like a dog lying in a corner They will bite you and never warn you Look out, they'll tear your insides out 'Cause everybody hates a tourist Especially one who thinks it's all such a laugh Yeah and the chip stain's grease Will come out in the bath You will never understand How it feels to live your life With no meaning or control And with nowhere left to go You are amazed that they exist And they burn so bright Whilst you can only wonder why Rent a flat above a shop Cut your hair and get a job Smoke some fags and play some pool Pretend you never went to school But still you'll never get it right 'Cause when you're laid in bed at night Watching roaches climb the wall If you called your Dad he could stop it all, yeah Never live like common people Never do what common people do Never fail like common people Never watch your life slide out of view And then dance and drink and screw Because there's nothing else to do Wanna live with common people like you Wanna live with common people like you Wanna live with common people like you Wanna live with common people like you Wanna live with common people like you Wanna live with common people like you Wanna live with common people like you Category:Pulp (band) Category:Song Category:1995 Category:Max (Australian TV channel) Songs